The Past
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: Yuffie has been staying at 7th Heaven for a week now, and the entire week she's been sad. Cloud gets suspicious when a strange journal shows up for her, her name engraved on the front. YuffieXCloud


**A/N:** I've always wanted to do a final fantasy fic, so here I am. I was thinking about making it a Yuffie/Vincent fic, but then settle for Cloud/Yuffie, because I absolutely love that pairing! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7, although I _really_ wish I did. I do own Charlotte, though.

* * *

The sun was up and it wasn't overly hot when the young Ebony haired Wutaian princess rose from her slumber. It was a nice change from the waking up in sweat sleeps she had been getting ever since winter ended. She stretched and yawned as she swung her legs from her forest green bed, then getting up. Walking towards the closet in the dark room, she pulled out a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top. Putting them on, she walked over to the other piece of furniture in the room, a vanity. Normally, if she were back in Wutai, she'd be in her over-the-top room with carpets and tables and other fine pieces of furniture, but since she was at the 7th Heaven, she bit her tongue and was thankful for what she had gotten. It was a combination of dark jarrah floorboards and furnishings against forest green curtains, bedspreads, carpets, etc. She opened the blinds widely, allowing the sunlight to pour in.

Walking back to the vanity, where it was now easier to see herself, she picked up a brush and began to comb her hair. Two years had passed since the latest Sephiroth attack, and she was now twenty years old. It showed a bit more on her, too. Her hair, which still held the shape of a bob, had grown longer towards the nape of her neck and had her thin bottom layer cascading over her shoulders. Her chest, much to her delight, had grown more as well, and on the off days, she was glad men were acknowledging that. They were never, and will never, be as big as Tifa's, though. It may be an illusion, because she was feeling kind of okay today, she felt taller. Her legs rivaled the length of Tifa's and her skin was a creamier complexion. After brushing her hair and putting on her beloved white ribbon around her forehead, she grabbed her Conformer and traveled downstairs.

As she reached her destination, she noticed Tifa at the bar, serving customers' breakfast; a newly added feature for the 7th Heaven. She placed her Conformer down safely in the kitchen area, in case she needed it and stepped behind the counter with her friend, Tifa.

"Need a hand?" She asked, pointing to a plate of Jumping meat, the meat of a rabbit type creature found on the Northern Continent, beside a slice of toast and two Cokatolis eggs. The customer handed her the Gil and ate his meal at the bar table.

"If you like. Not very busy this morning though," Tifa shrugged. She wore a black tank top with a pleated, white denim skirt. Ever since things had calmed down with Sephiroth, everyone was just stringing it casually. "I guess it's to be expected. It is Monday after all."

"Ugh, no wonder I felt so bad when I woke up this morning." Yuffie grinned as she picked up a barmaid apron and set to work with the dishes. When she wasn't washing dishes, and if Tifa had an order too many, Yuffie helped out. She wasn't a _bad_ cook, but Tifa certainly surpassed her in that area.

"So, Yuffie," Tifa began an hour or so later, when breakfast calmed down. They were both currently in the kitchen washing dishes. Yuffie had been silent, looking at the soapy water, which was unusual for the loud-mouthed ninja. Perhaps she was finally calming down? "How's Wutai?"

"Not bad." She replied, setting a plate to try on the drying rack beside the sink. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been away for a while now," Tifa said, unsure of how to continue without being rude. "Don't they… need you?"

"Not really. Godo is there. He'll take care of things," Yuffie replied. She suddenly caught on to what Tifa was getting at and the fact her mood was revealing much. "Besides, I need a vacation!" She added with a grin.

Tifa quietly smiled and handed Yuffie another dish. Just then, the sound of a bell chiming echoed throughout the nearly empty bar. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer and Tifa wiped her hands to go and meet them.

_'Must be Cloud back from a delivery'_ Yuffie thought, setting another plate down. Making herself scarce for a while sounded like a good idea. Tifa was too polite to question her about how long she'd be staying, but Cloud wasn't.

"Mm?" She heard Tifa just as she began to make her way upstairs. "For Yuffie?"

The kunoichi stopped halfway up, only to glance down as Tifa and Cloud appeared at the foot of the stairs, glancing up at her. Cloud held the same stoic expression, and she briefly wondered if he and Vincent were fraternal twins. In Tifa's arms was a small package. Yuffie raised a dark eyebrow at the blonde with gravity defying hair and the brunette with wine coloured eyes. "Did I hear you say that was for me?"

"Erm, yeah." Tifa nodded. Yuffie walked downstairs and Tifa handed her the package. Yuffie stood staring at the two, wondering if they were going to leave anytime soon.

"Do you know anyone with red hair spiked up with facial markings?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow. His mako infused eyes stared into her dark, almost black eyes.

"Um, Reno?" Yuffie responded as if the person in question was obvious. Not many people walked around looking like Reno.

"No. He wasn't Reno."

"Name?" Yuffie asked, squeezing her parcel trying to decipher what it was.

"Didn't say. He was a sarcastic kind of guy."

"...You sure it wasn't Reno?"

"..."

"Sorry. Well, when I find out, I'll be sure to tell you." Yuffie flashed a brief grin before traveling upstairs, leaving the two childhood friends be.

* * *

Belly flopping onto the bed was a stupid idea, as it temporarily winded her. Nevertheless, Yuffie couldn't keep a leash on her curiosity as she tore open the parcel. An old, brown leather journal was what remained inside. Curiously, she flipped open the first page and read the bold print.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

**20/11/1981**

**P-Y**

Her fingers traced over her name, birth date, and whatever the hell P-Y meant. She flipped the page, and tucked away in a small card pocket was a letter, written in a classic type of print. She opened the letter and her eyes read the words hungrily.

_Kisaragi,_

_In this journal, you will discover your sole existence. The reason you are where you are, the reason you are who you are._

_I suggest you read this when you think the time is most appropriate, as you are rather brash with your thoughts, and the events unfolded in these old pages will no doubt come as quite a shock._

_Because Yuffie,you are another victim of Foul Play._

_You are not the only one who has suffered at Shinra's hand, are you not? _

_What about your friends, **Cloud**, Nanaki, Aerith, **Vincent**, Tifa, Cid, Barret, Marlene?_

_I sincerely wish that I could perhaps of put a summary on this dear journal, informing you of what you'd find in its pages, but alas, you must know in full detail. I must stress, **do not read until you can handle it.**_

_ With your unbridled confidence, you will no doubt think you are ready. But you are not. **We're** keeping tabs._

_Oh, and tell your uncompassionate father, he was warned._

_We do not give second chances._

_Until next time._

Her dark eyes read the letter three times over before she was interrupted as she attempted her fourth. "Come in."

"Hey," Yuffie rolled onto her back and saw Cloud standing awkwardly in her doorframe. She stretched her limbs and waited until he spoke again. "What'd you get?"

Yuffie shoved the journal under the pillow and smiled sweetly. "A present from Godo."

"Oh, I see."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Sit down Spikes."

Cloud silently moved into the room and sat on the chair beside Yuffie's vanity. He turned around to face her. Sensing he wasn't about to start the conversation again, Yuffie spoke up. "I have no idea of why Tifa sends you on these 'Information Missions' when you don't even talk."

Cloud glanced at her before averting his gaze.

"You never were a people person," Yuffie shrugged. "Alright, I guess we have to play the guessing game. Hmm, what does Spikes want to know?" She placed her index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Cloud rolled his surreal blue eyes. "How long are you going to stay here, Yuffie?"

She folded her hands in her lap and stared at the ground. "I don't know."

"Why are you here, exactly?" He asked again, his eyes meeting her ones. He frowned slightly. Her eyes just didn't hold that mischievously playful gleam as they once did. Right now, they looked uncertain and guarded.

"Its personal."

"Tell me." He urged, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. Regardless of the weather, he still wore the soldier uniform he got when he was with Zack.

"Its _personal_." She reminded him. "I want to tell you--"

"Well why don't you? How long are you going to be here? What about Wutai?" Cloud threw the questions hastily at her. She scowled and averted her gaze.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be, but I'm getting the impression I'm not wanted here," Yuffie sighed. She cocked her head up. "Why all the personal space for you and Tifa suddenly? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Don't turn the tables, Yuffie." Cloud stated firmly.

"You aren't denying it!"

"There's nothing to deny!"

The door opened. Tifa stood in the doorway frowning. "What's going on? I can hear you two from downstairs!"

"Nothing. Um, Tifa thanks for the hospitality and all, but I'm going to leave. I get the impression I'm not wanted, anyway." Yuffie smiled briefly and got up. Tifa frowned deeper, sending Cloud a 'We'll talk later' look; the type a mother gives a naughty child.

"No, Yuffie don't go," The older female stepped forward, grabbing Yuffie's slender shoulders. Tifa tried to look the girl in the eye, but Yuffie kept her gaze on the floor. "We're just worried, that's all. It's been a week now, and well, you've been sad ever since you've arrived. What's wrong?"

Yuffie lifted her gaze from the floor and set it on her vanity, just past Cloud. She bit her lip nervously. She could trust them both; it was just, how would she explain her situation? The kunoichi fell back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. Reaching up with her arms, she fished the journal out from the pillow and held it her lap. "First, Godo banishes me from Wutai."

"He _banished_ you?!" Tifa cried out. "_Why?"_

"I have no freaking clue!" Yuffie matched Tifa's tone. "I had been behaving myself, when all of a sudden, he charges into my room and orders me to pack for Midgar."

Cloud remained silent. Female yelling matches were not his forte.

"Aw, Yuffie. Why didn't you say so? Of course you can stay here for as long as you like." Tifa said soothingly. "Is that all that's been troubling you?"

Yuffie glanced down at the journal in her hands before placing it behind her back. Cloud watched her movements, not saying a word.

"Yes, that's all."

* * *

If you can't imagine what Yuffie's hair looks like in this fic, it's similar to Olette's hair from Kingdom Hearts 2. I thought it was cute.

Sorry if there's any errors or spelling mistakes. Please tell me if there are and I'll fix them.

R&R please!

-S.V


End file.
